


Just a Dream

by ifyourelonely



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Wet Dream, swagger bishie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyourelonely/pseuds/ifyourelonely
Summary: Danny knew it was a dream, he’d had similar ones in the past. What made this situation so confusing for Danny was the fact that he knew it wasn’t his dream.In which Danny decides to see Dash what is dreaming.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! As this is my first smut fic, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments! :)

Danny knew it was a dream, he’d had similar ones in the past. What made this situation so confusing for Danny was the fact that he knew it wasn’t his dream. 

The higher ups at Casper High had decided that the students needed more school spirit and better interpersonal relationships. The student council suggested a school lock in, in which the students were to spend the evening locked in the school participating in team building exercises, once the bonding was done the male students would be separated into the gym and the female students into the cafeteria where they would spend the night until they were released to go home in the morning. Danny had planned on skipping, like his friends Sam and Tucker, but his parents (and his sister) had decided that it would be good for him to go. It didn’t help that they were chaperoning, so Danny had no chance of sneaking off to hang out with his friends. 

After the torturous team building Danny had set up his sleeping bag in an untouched corner of the gym, hoping to be far enough away from the rest of his classmates that he could sneak away undetected if need be. Most of the students had packed close together near the middle of the gym, the person closest to Danny was a good six feet away from him. Unfortunately for Danny that person also happened to be Dash Baxter, the quarterback of the football team and the subject of most of Danny’s sexual fantasies. When they had first met, Dash was a jackass, a total douchebag, but after sophomore year Dash had begun treating Danny almost like a friend. They weren’t close by any means, but Dash no longer bullied Danny and even called him by his first name for the most part. The change had been gradual, but Danny had noticed it the second Dash stopped being an overall horrible human being, and after a while Danny had begun to really like who Dash had become. Danny had an undeniable crush on his former bully. 

So when everyone but Danny was fast asleep, he couldn’t help but crawl over to look at Dash. It only took Danny a second to notice the small hums and breathy whines coming from Dash. Danny couldn’t tell through the sleeping bag, but he was pretty sure from the way Dash was rutting his hips against the floor that he was sporting a boner. In an impulse decision, Danny decided to see what Dash was dreaming. The ghost boy turned intangible and few into his head. Danny had learned from his encounter with Nocturne that entering a dream was similar to overshadowing, except Danny didn’t have the same kind of control over the person. Upon entering Dash’s dream he realized a few things, one: he had been in this situation before in his own dreams, and two: Danny wasn’t just watching from the sidelines like usual, this time he was a part of the dream. For reasons Danny didn’t understand, when he had entered Dash’s dream he had taken the place of Dash’s dream Danny. 

Danny didn’t understand why Dash was dreaming of him, but he wasn’t about to question it when his crush was planting sloppy kisses down his exposed torso. Danny was breathing heavily, panting at the sight, he lifted his hands to tangle them in Dash’s hair as he moved down to the waistband of Danny’s boxers. Dash looked up and met Danny’s eye’s, silently asking for permission in a way more gentle than Danny knew him to be. Danny let out a strangled “Please Dash,” in between breaths. Dash smirked at him before pulling off the last remaining article of clothing between the two of them and took Danny into his mouth. He let out a gasp at the sudden warmth and bucked involuntarily up into Dash's mouth. The feeling didn't last long though, as Dash pulled away after just a few seconds. Danny whined at the loss of contact and tugged gently at Dash's hair in retaliation. Dash slid his hands agonizingly slow up the subtle muscles of Danny's chest before he brought his mouth up to capture Danny's in a kiss. It was slow, gentle, not at all needy like Danny had pictured it would be. Dash took Danny's lower lip between his teeth affectionately as he pulled away from the kiss. He moved down to Danny's neck and started sucking at the sensitive skin where his neck and shoulder met. Danny tilted his head wordlessly to give Dash better access. His eyes fluttered open, he wanted to experience as much of this as he could, despite it being a dream everything felt so life-like and he wasn't sure if he would ever get the chance to compare it to reality. 

Dash traced Danny's collar bone to the hollow of his throat with his tongue before once again making his way back down to where Danny so desperately wanted him to be. Danny had been lifting his hips the entire time Dash was kissing him, trying to find some much needed friction, but Dash had been hovering over him just out of Danny's reach. Danny once again attempted to buck his hips up in anticipation, but Dash held him down. He had begun placing soft, fleeting kisses across Danny's thighs. Danny let out a strangled whine, hoping Dash would take the hint. He stopped what he was doing and looked up to meet Danny's eyes. "What do you want?" Dash asked sweetly, his breath ghosting over Danny's erection, "You have to tell me or I won't know." Dash's smirk was clear as day despite his obvious efforts to fight it. 

"S-stop being such a tease," Danny managed to stutter out, "Dash-," he licked the underside of Danny's dick causing Danny to momentarily forget what he was trying to say, "Dash, please."

"Please what Danny?" Dash looked so composed compared to the way Danny was writhing beneath him, begging to be fucked. 

"I-," Danny cut himself off with a gasp as Dash licked his asshole.

"You what?" Dash asked quietly as he pressed a lube slicked finger to Danny's entrance, not allowing it to press into Danny the way he wanted. 

"Need you," Danny managed to pant out between desperate moans, "inside, please." 

Dash pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle and moved up to kiss Danny again as he adjusted. Dash was flush against Danny and the two of them were rubbing against each other. Danny moaned into Dash's mouth as he added another finger. 

Danny was just about to tell Dash that he was fine, that he didn't need any more prep he needed Dash to fuck him, when he was suddenly thrown from Dash's body. As soon as Danny realized what was happening, he turned invisible. 

He was disoriented and painfully aroused but somehow he managed to check to make sure that no one had woken up. Luckily it was still dark out, likely the early hours of the morning, and no one had woken up except for Dash. Danny finally put together that Dash waking up is what caused him to be thrown from the dream. Dash had sat up and was looking around the gym, when his gaze wondered to Danny's empty sleeping bag his face seemed to fall. 

Danny decided to make himself known and turned visible a few feet behind Dash. He made a point to scuff his shoes against the floor so he wouldn't startle Dash as he walked towards him. Danny knelt down beside Dash, who was still breathing heavily, and placed a hand on the side of his face. "Are you okay Dash?" Danny's whispered concern sounded loud in the silence of the night. 

Dash's face flushed as soon as Danny's skin met his. Dash swallowed and Danny's eyes followed the movement. "Y-yeah," Dash's voice sounded gravelly and Danny wished he could hear more of Dash's tired voice. 

Dash's sleeping bag had slipped down and Danny could see the outline of his hard on through Dash's pajama pants. Dash glanced down to see where Danny was looking and tried to stutter out an explanation. Before Dash could say anything coherent, Danny placed his hand on his thigh and leaned in close. "Want some help with that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it and if I should write more things like this.


End file.
